puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Feud Fight
A noodle imperfection causes the chefs to split up, each hosting their own restaurant. Feud Fight is the second segment of the fifteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired February 5, 2007. Plot Running from Pucca, Garu finds himself trapped at a dead end, with no way to escape her kisses. Lucky for him, Pucca is distracted by the Goh-Rong Restaurant gong and abandons Garu to have lunch. As the chefs are working together to prepare the food, Dada’s broom accidently knocks over a shelf, causing a variety of items to fall in into the pot (including a rather distressed Yani). Linguini tastes their creation and reveals a sock has been included for which all of the chefs claim the others are responsible. Pucca walks in with her bowl ready, but the chefs, thoroughly disgusted with each other, call off lunch and go their separate ways. Pucca is clearly worried about this. Sometime later, each chef has created his own restaurant to serve food while mocking each other as they go. Pucca, upset by their disagreement, motions to the boarded up Goh-Rong, but they refuse to ever make noodles together. A thunderstorm swiftly covers the sky and the townspeople, horrified that they will never again have noodles, each fall into a depressed zombie-like state. Pucca, still dragging along her discarded noodle bowl, wanders through town until coming across Santa’s noodle shop and eagerly enters. He presents her with a bowl of “North Pole Noodles and Snow”, but she’s disgusted by the taste and runs back outside as everyone falls into a state of disarray. Garu, seemingly impervious to the effects of the chefs’ battle, watches the zombies wander about in confusion. He finches at the sight of Pucca but the young girl, thoroughly depressed, ignores his presence completely for which the ninja is overjoyed. He’s quickly approached by Abyo who explains their lack of noodles and attempts to rip his shirt off, but has no power to do so. The chefs continue to try tempting the crowds away from Jahjong noodles and a physical battle starts between them as their miniature restaurants are destroyed. Garu continues to happily walk through the chaos but Pucca, sitting on the steps of the Goh-Rong begins to cry over what’s happened to her family. Her tears immediately catch their attention. The chefs are shocked and ashamed that their prides have upset their precious niece and decide to put their disagreement behind them. Watching happily as her uncles work, Pucca is presented a bowl of noodles and the restaurant is reopened, restoring life to the town. Garu, still believing Pucca has lost all interest in him, happily strolls into the restaurant to eat but is quickly jumped by the reinvigorated delivery girl. In the kitchen, Dada once again knocks several foreign objects into the food, hoping no one will notice. Trivia Gallery feud0.JPG feud1.JPG feud2.JPG feud3.JPG feud5.JPG bandicam 2019-12-27 20-18-15-050.jpg bandicam 2019-12-27 20-18-17-675.jpg feud6.JPG feud7.JPG feud8.JPG feud9.JPG feud11.JPG feud12.JPG feud13.JPG feud14.JPG feud15.JPG feudlove.JPG feaudforget.JPG Candynoodles.jpg|Santa's Candy Noodle Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes